Wanita Idaman Sasuke
by Emiria Tsubaki-san
Summary: "Kau suka wanita yang seperti apa?"/ "Aku suka wanita yang…./ "MASA' SASUKE-KUN SUKA YANG BEROTOT SIH?"/ Little humor but i'm not really sure. For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Mind to RnR?


"Apa?"

Sasuke menarik sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan aneh yang keluar dari bibir gadis berambut _pink_ di depannya. Entah jin macam apa yang merasuki perempuan itu, sampai-sampai menanyakan suatu hal yang mungkin tidak penting.

Seperti―

"I-Iya... tipe wanita idamanmu itu seperti apa sih?" ―nah seperti pertanyaan tersebut.

Dapat ia tangkap ekspresi cemas di wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa, Sakura?"

Perempuan itu terdiam sejenak membuat Sasuke bingung bukan main. Sakura tidak biasa-biasanya seperti ini. Lihat saja tingkahnya yang pecicilan itu berubah menjadi sosok pemalu di depan Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke sedikit menunduk, menatap sepasang manik hijau yang tersembunyi di balik helai merah muda tersebut.

Sakura yang dia kenal bukan Sakura yang seperti ini. Sosoknya malah terlihat mirip seperti kekasih sahabatnya, Hinata. Mana pernah Sakura menunduk malu-malu seperti itu?

"A-Aku 'kan cuma bertanya."

―Dan mana pernah Sakura menjadi tergagap-gagap seperti ini di depannya. Biasanya juga perempuan itu menggelayut manja, atau tidak merecokinya. Tidak mungkin 'kan kepribadian Hinata dan Sakura tertukar?

"Hn? Aneh."

Sakura menghembuskan napas berat. "Iya aku hanya ingin menjadi perempuan yang sesuai dengan kriteriamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Sudahlah jawab saja!" desaknya tidak sabaran.

"Kerasukan jin apa kamu?" Tanpa basa-basi, laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri ke wajah Sakura, lalu menatap kedua mata kekasihnya itu dari dekat. "Hey tatap mataku kalau sedang bicara."

Lidah Sakura berdecak pelan lalu menengadah, memamerkan sepasang batu _emerald_ itu pada Sasuke. "Tuh aku sudah menatapmu!" serunya ketus, "sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!" tambahnya kemudian.

Seringai kecil muncul di bibir Sasuke. Mungkin Sakura baru sadar betapa berharganya diri Sasuke sehingga ingin selalu terlihat sempurna di matanya, begitu pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, kembali memasang sikap _cool_ ala Uchiha.

"Aku suka wanita yang kuat,"

Sakura mendongak cepat lalu memperhatikan kekasihnya itu dengan seksama.

"―Dan yang tidak menolak ketika aku mau menciumnya."

_Nyuuut_

"Assh!" Rintihan kecil meluncur dari bibir Sasuke, "kenapa sih?" tanyanya sewot. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mencubit area perutnya. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh, iya 'kan?

"Hadiah manis untuk Si Mesum!" Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sakura melesat pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih di taman itu.

Sasuke mendesis pelan serta menatap gemas perempuan berumur 18 tahun yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ada apa dengan wanita itu? Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa yang salah?

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typos, OOC(maybe), Alternate Universe (AU), etc.

**Wanita Idaman Sasuke** by** Emiria Tsubaki-san**

**For Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku suka wanita yang kuat."_

Perkataan Sasuke tadi siang di taman terus berputar-putar di otaknya. Sakura termenung di dalam kamarnya sejak dirinya pulang dari taman. Wanita yang kuat itu seperti apa? Perempuan itu bahkan tidak mengerti definisi kuat yang dimaksud oleh kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kuat itu maksudnya kuat meninju ya?" bisik Sakura pelan.

"Arrgghh!" Sakura mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya kasar. Ia menjatuhkan punggungnya di atas kasur, serta menutup wajahnya dengan guling. Otaknya masih sibuk memikirkan kriteria wanita yang disukai Sasuke.

"Aku 'kan kuat meninju?" cicit gadis itu pelan.

Tiba-tiba ia merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk menyilang kaki di kasur. Sakura menaikkan lengan pedek kaosnya sampai ujung bahunya terlihat. Direntangkan sebelah tangannya tersebut dan mengangkat pertengahan sikunya ke atas.

"Ototku juga," ―Jari telunjuk sebelah tangannya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk bagian lengan atasnya yang SEDIKIT menonjol― "lumayan," pendapatnya pada bagian tubuhnya sendiri.

Keheningan melanda isi kamar bercat merah muda tersebut.

"BODOH! MASA' SASUKE-_KUN_ SUKA YANG BEROTOT SIH? KALAU BEGITU KENAPA TIDAK PACARAN SAJA SAMA LAKI-LAKI?" teriaknya dengan frustasi sembari memukul-mukul kasurnya dengan kencang.

Kepala gadis itu menggeleng dengan cepat. Bukan itu definisi kuat yang dimaksud Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura juga tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Ah! Tanya Sasuke-_kun_ saja ah."

Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menekan sebuah nama di sana. Setelah itu, ditempelkannya layar ponsel tersebut ke salah satu telinganya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap-harap cemas semoga kekasihnya tersebut tidak meninggalkan ponselnya di dalam bak mandi. Pasalnya, Sasuke merupakan tipe orang yang tidak terlalu suka bertukar suara melalui telepon.

Senyuman di bibirnya merekah kala panggilan tersebut direspon oleh Sasuke.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Hn?"_

"_Ano_―" Sakura menghela napas sejenak, "―aku mau tanya. Maksudmu wanita yang kuat itu... seperti apa ya?"

Kelengangan melanda suasana di dalam telepon.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Cari tahu sendiri."_

_Tut tut tut tut_

"HAAAH?"

Gadis Haruno itu menatap ponselnya sendiri dengan tatapan horror. Mana bisa seperti itu? Langsung menutup telepon tanpa basa-basi, itu perbuatan yang tidak sopan! Sakura merutuki kekasihnya itu yang kelewat menyebalkan.

Percuma menelpon Sasuke, jawabannya sama sekali tidak bisa membantu.

Dengan berusaha memendam emosi di hatinya, gadis itu beranjak berdiri dari atas kasur. Langkahnya mondar-mandir sambil tanpa sadar menggigiti ujung ponselnya kecil-kecil. Kedua bola matanya terkadang bergerak tidak tentu arah untuk mencari ide dan inspirasi.

"Aku tahu!"

Dengan sigap, Sakura kembali menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya, mencari-cari nama yang sekiranya bisa membantunya dalam masalah ini. Setelah mendapat nama orang tersebut, Sakura menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

Sakura terlonjak senang. "_Moshi-moshi_, Kakashi-_sensei_!"

"_Ya, ada apa menelponku Sakura? Mau konsultasi tentang fakultas kedokteran di universitasmu lagi?"_

"_Iie, Sensei_. Aku mau tanya sesuatu..." Sakura mendudukkan tubuhnya di bibir kasur. Kakashi adalah guru les dirinya, Sasuke, dan Naruto dulu. Dan mereka sudah sangat dekat, bahkan Kakashi sudah seperti kakak bagi mereka bertiga. Mungkin jika Sakura menanyakan hal tersebut pada Kakashi, Kakashi bisa membantu ―berhubung Kakashi dan Sasuke sama-sama pria.

"_Tanya apa? Mau tanya isi buku Icha Icha Paradise?"_

"Bukan!" Jeda menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, "Sasuke bilang dia suka wanita yang kuat. Kuat itu maksudnya apa _Sensei_?"

"_Ooohh... Hahahahahaha!" _Seketika tawa meledak dari tempat Kakashi berada, membuat Sakura mengernyit bingung. Memang ada yang lucu?

"_Coba kau ke apotik, lalu tanya obat kuat untuk wanita. Pasti mereka langsung memberikannya untukmu."_

Pekikkan senang terlontar dari bibirnya. "Serius? Kau tidak sedang menjahiliku 'kan _Sensei_?"

"_Untuk apa aku bohong. Aku tahu isi otak Sasuke seperti apa hahahaha."_

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagia yang membuncah di dalam dadanya. Tanpa sadar ia melompat-lompat di kasur, melupakan Kakashi yang berdiri di seberang telepon yang―mungkin― sedang memasang ekspresi bingung karena Sakura tak kunjung membalas perkataannya.

"_Ah baiklah Sakura. Ganbatte kudasai ne! Hahahaha,"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Besoknya...**

"Sakura-_chan_ sedang tidak mau diganggu. Entahlah, seseorang tidak memperbolehkan siapapun masuk ke dalam kamarnya."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya setelah mendengar pernyataan dari wanita paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai ibu kandung kekasihnya tersebut. Perasaan cemas menyelubungi hatinya tiba-tiba. Ketika ditelpon juga Sakura tidak mengangkatnya. Biasanya telepon darinya pasti selalu diangkat dan dijawab dengan suara bernada bahagia.

"Sasuke-_san_ kalau ingin masuk tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Sasuke-_san_ bisa membujuk Sakura-_chan_ agar mau cerita," ujar ibu Sakura dengan lembut.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum tipis. Laki-laki itu melangkah mengekori –sang-calon-mertua-di-masa-depan- menuju ke kamar Sakura.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Sakura, ibu Sakura menitipkan anak tunggalnya tersebut pada Sasuke lalu meninggalkannya. Sasuke tanpa ragu-ragu mulai membuka pintu yang tertutup rapat tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Di dalam kamar tersebut, tampak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang menelungkupkan badannya yang masih terbalut piyama. Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Sakura.

Menyadari pergerakan orang lain di kamarnya, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan tidak sengaja mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri di seberangnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan ekspresi bingung. Setelah melihat dirinya, tiba-tiba saja Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya serta menaikkan selimutnya sampai sebatas hidung. Wanita itu memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan horror, seakan-akan Sasuke adalah seorang penyusup yang ingin meledakkan bom.

"Kau ngapain ke sini?" tanya Sakura dengan intonasi yang tidak biasa.

Baru saja Sasuke berjalan satu langkah mendekati Sakura, namun Sakura dengan sigap melarangnya.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Kenapa?" Sebelah alis laki-laki itu terangkat, "marah?"

Namun gadis itu segera menggeleng cepat. Kelakuan aneh Sakura membuat Sasuke bingung bukan main. Terang saja jika Sasuke bingung, kelakuan Sakura tidak seperti biasanya. Sorot matanya juga sedikit berbeda.

Mungkinkah gadis itu marah karena Sasuke mengakhiri telepon secara sepihak tadi malam?

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya pelan. Ia kembali melangkah mendekati kekasihnya yang masih terbalut selimut tersebut.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!"

Langkahnya lagi-lagi berhenti.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Turuti saja! Jangan dekat-dekat!" seru Sakura sambil berusaha menciptakan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Dasar gadis aneh." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sasuke langsung berjalan dengan santai ke arah Sakura. Padahal jelas-jelas Sakura mengharamkan Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ngapain! Pulang sana!" seru gadis itu sambil mendorong-dorong Sasuke yang sudah duduk di bibir kasur. Sakura tidak mau hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Ia hanya mencari aman saja.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, pria keturunan Uchiha itu berusaha menahan dorongan dari Sakura. Ketika menyentuh kedua tangan mungil itu, dengan cepat Sasuke menggenggam keduanya dengan erat.

"Gadis bodoh, kalau kau tidak cerita mana aku tahu!" ujarnya dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura.

Reaksi yang tidak terduga-duga olehnya pun datang saat Sakura merespon genggamannya dengan cengkraman erat seakan tidak mau melepaskan Sasuke. Sakura yang menyadarinyapun langsung melepaskan genggaman tersebut dan menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari laki-laki tersebut.

"Sakura, kau―

"Sasuke-_kun_! Aku mohon pergi. Kita bertemu besok saja. Aku sedang... hah tidak enak badan hhh!" serunya dengan napas yang terengah-engah, namun terdengar seperti... desahan. Keringat mulai menetes di sekitar dahinya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, berusaha memutar otak jeniusnya. Kedua mata _onyx_ tersebut memperhatikan Sakura dengan teliti. Kalau gadis itu memang tidak enak badan, mengapa harus mengusir Sasuke? Sasuke tahu betul jika Sakura akan terlonjak kegirangan kalau pria itu menjenguknya saat ia sakit.

Kenapa...

Dengan lembut, Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah telapak tangannya dan mengusap sebelah pipi Sakura. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Jarang-jarang Sasuke mengusap pipinya dengan lembut seperti ini. Biasanya laki-laki itu mencubit, atau tidak menampar pelan pipinya.

"Kuantar ke dok―

_Bruk_

Tak disangka-sangka, Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh pria itu ke belakang. Sasuke yang kaget, reflek menarik sebelah tangannya yang digenggam gadis _pink_ di hadapannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura ikut tertarik dan menindih tubuh Sasuke.

Belum selesai dari keterkejutannya, tiba-tiba sesuatu benda kenyal nan lembab menyentuh permukaan bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap gadis di atasnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Ia terdiam, tidak berbuat apa-apa saat benda kenyal itu mulai memagut bibirnya dengan terburu-buru. Kelima jari Sakura yang lain mulai meremas bagian depan _sweater_ biru yang Sasuke kenakan.

Ada satu hal yang salah, atau mungkin gila di sini.

Haruno Sakura, menciumnya. Dan dia memulai kegiatan itu duluan.

MEMULAI DULUAN PEMIRSA.

Jadi lebih jelasnya, Sakura menindih Sasuke dan mencium bibir pria itu tanpa aba-aba.

_Deg_

Bagai tersengat listrik, kedua kelopak mata Sakura yang terpejam kini terbuka dengan gerakan cepat. Kedua manik hijau itu menatap manik hitam yang begitu dekat dengannya. Menyadari sesuatu, bola matanya bergerak ke arah bawah, di mana bibirnya berlabuh pada bibir laki-laki di bawahnya.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

.

.

.

.

.

Empat

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tuuut tuuuut tuuut_

_Klek_

"_Moshi moshi. Kenapa Sak―_

"KAKASHI-_SENSEI_ MESUUUUMMM! BUKAN KUAT YANG SEPERTI ITU MAKSUDKU TAHU!"

Sepertinya Sakura salah berkonsultasi. Mungkin di rumah nun jauh di sana, Kakashi sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk konsultasi ke dokter THT akibat suara muridnya yang begitu menggelegar tersebut.

.

**END?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

**.**

Semilir angin musim gugur menerbangkan helaian merah muda yang tidak tertutupi topi rajut tersebut. Sakura, duduk memeluk lututnya di depan pohon _maple_. Rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya ketika ingatannya kembali pada kejadian dua hari yang lalu di kamarnya sendiri. Dalam hati, Sakura sangat merutuki gurunya tersebut yang kelewat mesum. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, salah Sakura juga yang terlalu polos mengikuti anjuran Kakashi.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Kembali ia alihkan pandangannya pada sinar kemerahan matahari yang membias jernihnya air danau di bawahnya. Sakura paling suka momen-momen seperti ini.

"Ini bakpaunya."

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, mendapati sang kekasih yang berdiri di sampingnya sembari membawa dua bungkus bakpau ukuran jumbo di tangannya. Laki-laki itu menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Sakura sembari menyerahkan satu bakpau pada kekasihnya.

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_."

Hanya anggukan kecil sebagai balasannya.

Keheningan melanda sepasang sejoli tersebut. Mereka sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Sasuke menoleh menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"_Gomenne_. Soal kejadian waktu itu―

"Sudah tidak usah dibahas lagi," sela Sasuke kemudian kembali menatap danau di depannya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak menatap laki-laki bermarga Uchiha di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau juga tidak mau membahasnya."

Senyum lembut terlukis di bibir ranum milik wanita musim semi tersebut ketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia ingin menjadi apa yang Sasuke inginkan.

Sasuke sudah menjadi apa yang diinginkannya. Bahkan terlampau sempurna untuk hidupnya.

Kembali ia menatap pemandangan danau di depannya. Tersirat rasa hangat ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba merangkul punggungnya. Jarang sekali laki-laki itu bersikap romantis seperti sekarang.

"Sasuke-_kun_, soal itu... _gomen_. Aku tidak bisa menjadi wanita yang kau sukai..." bisik Sakura dengan intonasi lemah. "Tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi―

"Tidak usah. Kau sudah sempurna dimataku."

Kepala merah muda itu menoleh cepat. "Kau tidak tahu kalau mereka bilang wanita _celengek-an _seperti diriku tidak pantas untuk laki-laki penuh kharisma sepertimu, Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak tahu?"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut. Itu artinya, Sasuke mengetahui gosip-gosip yang selama ini beredar di kampus? Sakura masih menatap dalam laki-laki tersebut. Namun tak ada balasan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Aku suka wanita yang kuat. Bukan kuat fisik. Tapi wanita yang memiliki batin yang kuat. Tidak mudah menangis. Tidak cengeng."

Sejenak gadis itu tercengang mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Raut wajahnya penuh keterkejutan. Tidak disangka olehnya jika Sasuke memiliki pemikiran dewasa seperti itu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa ingin menangis.

Laki-laki seperti Sasuke, mana ada di dunia ini? Kalaupun ada, pasti jumlahnya sedikit.

Sekali lagi, keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Hari semakin petang. Pengunjung di sekitar danau sudah mulai kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan besar itu menarik kedua bahu Sakura dan mengarahkan tubuh wanita itu menghadapnya. Sasuke menunduk, menatap sepasang bola mata hijau daun milik wanita di depannya dengan intens. Di matanya, tidak ada bola mata seindah bola mata milik Sakura.

"_Daisuki da yo._"

―Dan pernyataan tersebut diakhiri dengan menyatunya kedua bibir insan yang sedang di mabuk asmara tersebut. Di depan sinar matahari yang kemerahan, disambut angin musim gugur yang memabukkan, mereka saling berbagi kasih sayang satu sama lain.

Mereka berharap, seterusnya akan seperti ini. Sampai nanti.

.

.

**FIN**

.

A/N: Nggak nyangka aja bisa selesain ini fanfict buat event BTC. Padahal dari kemarin gonta-ganti ide terus karena ketikannya gak ada yang bisa nyampe ending wkwkwkwk alhamdulillaaaaaaah broh '-') Oke deh broh, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfict gaje di atas wkwkwkwk x3

Ngomong-ngomong obat kuat buat wanita, aku juga gak tau sebenernya jadi anggap aja kayak yang di cerita yah '-')/ Kan unleash your imagination hehehehe /ngeles ajalu thor/ *plak

Sudahlah, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa review yaaah XD *masuk ke dalem teko*


End file.
